


Pitat

by mxartbotboy



Series: Taylir Ca'nara (Keeping Time) [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ROMANCE, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mando husbands, it's very soft, tooth-rotting in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: Sometimes it doesn't hurt to be caught in the rain.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Corin Valentis (LadyIrina AU)
Series: Taylir Ca'nara (Keeping Time) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702948
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Pitat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



Corin’s boots stuck in the mud, rain pelting his face as they ran. In his arms, the Child squeaked, trying to squirm out from the folds of his jacket.

“Stay in there,” Corin huffed, tugging the jacket around as they stumbled down the path, “You’re wet enough as it is. He glanced over his shoulder at Din, a few metres behind, struggling to keep up. Normally, the Mandalorian was quicker than Corin, but soaked to the bone, his soggy clothing weighed him down significantly. His cape tangled around his legs and caught on his boots, not helped by the mud the path has transformed into.

“Keep going!” Din stopped for a moment, doubling over, one hand held over his visor so he could see, “The kid will catch a cold if he’s out for much longer. I’ll catch up.”

A laugh bubbled up Corin’s throat, and he hugged the Child closer, a shiver running through him, “You look ridiculous.”

Din waved a hand, tugging at his cape, “Just get going. See you at the ship.”

Shaking his head, Corin took off again. A few minutes of sloppy running later, he came into the clearing where the RazorCrest sat, streams of water pouring down its sides. A sudden exhaustion sinking in from the strenuous run, Corin clambered up the landing ramp.

The Child poked his head out, squealing when droplets of water dripped from Corin’s forehead onto his ears. “Sorry,” Corin smiled, wiping his face with the back of his hand and carrying him over to the cot, “Let’s get you dried off, hmm?”

He towelled the Child off, ridding him of his soaked robe and wrapping him up in a blanket. Energized by the exciting run home, the Child fussed at first, giggling and pulling at the blanket as Corin tried to tuck him in. However, as Corin suspected, the day had taken its toll and the Child’s eyes began to droop as it warmed and by the time Corin had wrung and hung his robe to dry, he was snoozing softly in the blanket. He ran a hand gently over the Child’s head, smiling at the quiet coo it elicited, before closing the door.

It was then that Corin realized that Din had yet to return. Quiet as not to wake the Child, he opened the landing ramp and poked his head out, intent on calling out for Din. What he saw, though, had him pause.

Din was there, in the clearing and back to the Crest, staring out at the opening in the trees that overlooked a nearby lake. His cape hung drenched and his boots were slicked to the ankles in mud, but he stood perfectly, watching the rain fall across the water.

Slowly, Corin went down the ramp, approaching the Mandalorian with a slight clench of worry, “Din? You alright?”

Din nodded, “Yes, I’m just…” He trailed off. The rain sent a renewed shiver of cold through Corin and he stepped up next to Din, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s go inside.” 

Din looked over. There was something peculiar about it, even though Corin couldn’t see his face. He’d known the man long enough to know, though. They stared at each other for a moment, rivulets of water criss-crossing down Din’s visor. Then, he looked back out to the lake.

“I’ve never felt the rain on my face, you know.”

Something tightened in Corin’s chest, different from the worry he felt earlier. It was these things, the small ones, that would occasionally have Din like this. Moments that Corin took for granted were ones that had been whisked away from Din, part of a life on a distant planet he would never have. Corin knew Din never once regretted his path as a Mandalorian. He also knew that didn’t stop Din from thinking about that little boy in the recesses of his mind.

“Why don’t you, then?”

Corin couldn’t help the chuckle at the sharp look that Din gave him, water spraying off the curve of his helmet with the force of it, “What? No one’s around. And I’m here.”

He held out a hand and raised an eyebrow. For a moment, Din thought. Corin could practically see the gears in his head turning. It wasn’t often he removed his helmet outside like this, but Corin was right in that no one was around, and certainly not running around the woods in this weather.

Hesitantly, Din lifted his hands to the sides of his helmet. Following the movement, Corin placed his hands on top of Din’s, “Only if you want to.”

“I do.”

Together, they pulled. The downpour was so strong that it only took a few seconds for Din’s hair to become plastered to his forehead. He spluttered, water streaming down his face and the back of his neck. Corin grinned and closed his eyes to savour the rain for a moment, “Feels pretty good, huh?”

The touch of a leather glove to his cheek had him opening his eyes, blinking away the rain as he focussed on Din again. Corin sucked in a short breath. He still sometimes forgot how beautiful Din was, even with hair in wet tendrils splattered on his skin and around the curve of his ears. His dark eyes shone, crinkling with the hint of a smile at the corners and drops of water clinging to his eyelashes. The edges of his face seemed softer in the glistening of the rain and if Corin believed in the myth of the angels on Iego, the romantic part of him would say he’d found one. 

So he leaned forward and kissed him.

At first, Din’s lips were mostly cold, wet, and a little bit chapped. But Corin pressed forward, tilting his head to find that tingling warmth below. Din sighed, opening his mouth and intertwining their fingers, still both resting on the top of the helmet they both held between them. Cold noses brushed into cheekbones and water dripped into their eyes but in that moment, Corin felt like he could have stood there forever, kissing Din until they were washed away by the rain.

They pulled back for a breath, faces hovering close.

“How is it?” Corin asked, touching his forehead to Din’s.

Din smiled, wide and wet, “Kandosii'la[ Translation ].” 

Corin may have kissed him again before they finally made their way back to the Crest, helmet tucked under Din’s arm and hands linked together through the torrent.

~~

Translations:

Pitat - rain  
Kandosii’la - Amazing. [return]

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Pitat - rain  
> Kandosii’la - Amazing
> 
> Just some soft I wrote for the Mandorin Oranges Discord server.
> 
> Hit me up on tumbr at [mxartbotboy](https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com) and say hi!


End file.
